


Big Brother Is Watching

by ShyReaper



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Humor, Implied Romance, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyReaper/pseuds/ShyReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or is at least trying to but Hiro is being a big butt! Tadashi was generous enough to let him hog the remote the whole day but when his favorite weekly program was coming up, Hiro decided not to share! Grr, little brothers are the worst! Hidashi. Warning: Some language and sexual content but nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Is Watching

“Hiiiroooo!!!” Tadashi roared at the top of his lungs as he try to grab the remote but the little devil – also known as his brother – yoinked it out of his hand.

“I wanna see something on the cooking channel,” Hiro said nonchalantly as he squatted with his feet on the couch and pressed a button on the remote. Looking very absorbed in the television with a fuming Tadashi at his side.

“ _Now, make sure to buy the whole chicken from your local butcher and before stuffing–”_

_KKRRZZZT!_

“ _What a whopper! This sheila's gonna make a fine–”_

_KKRRZZZT!_

“ _I'm gonna wreck you up! You muther–”_

_KKRRZZZT!_

“ _Pretty pretty princess–”_

“Can you please  **stop that** , Hiro?” Tadashi ran a hand down over his face and hissed out in frustration, loudly sighing. This couldn't be happening right now could it? And this was the episode that was going to reveal the hook from the previous episode! He wanted to know so  _badly_  why was Will's brother still alive! Everyone had thought he died in the fire but then he just popped up and was like  _'Hello, brother.'_  like nothing had happened! It kinda ruined the moment a bit since it took the sadness out of the entire revenge premise but every fan was secretly squealing in joy like he was.

Then something hit him.

Hiro only started being a jerk when he mentioned his favorite program was coming on.

He looked over at Hiro with suspicious dead eyes, staring him down from top to bottom with judging eyes. “Hey, Hiro, are you messing with me...?” Tadashi asked slowly, his eyes growing more narrow as he watched Hiro.

The boy hummed to himself where he was squatting, his hands were deep in his lap, and he was rocking back and forth, staring intently at the screen in front of him. Hiro looked innocently enough but then cat ears and a tail began to grow out of him causing Tadashi to wipe at his eyes in shock! When he looked back, they were gone but the cat-like aura around Hiro didn't dimmer in the slightest.

When Hiro turn to look at his older brother, Tadashi took note of how sharp his almond-shaped eyes were. For a moment, he felt like he was a mouse cornered by a very fat and cocky cat who was doing it more for the fun than out of hunger. A naughty smirk with one of the cutest (also evil) toothy gaps appeared on the youngest Hamada when their eyes met which caused Tadashi to stagger back.

“ _Whatever do you mean, aniki_?” Hiro  _giggled_ , innocently. That was it! Hiro  **never**  called him that unless he was being a total butt!

He was  _so_  doing this on purpose!

“ **You little** _ **punk**_!” Tadashi roared, lunging over at Hiro from his side of the couch, and quickly pinning the smaller boy down. He had him by the stomach with one hand and reached out to grab the remote with the other.

But Hiro wasn't going to make it easy for him.

The little doofus started to squirm and wiggle, giggling all the way as if it was some sort of  _game_  for him while for Tadashi it was a matter of  **life** and **death**  (he was that obsessed with his program). And like a slippery fish, Hiro slipped out of his grasp, somersaulting backwards, and fell off of the couch. Half of his upper body was on the carpet flooring and his legs were hooked around the couch's arm.

Even from his strange looking position, that annoying chesire grin of his was still plastered on his lips. He stared up at Tadashi with huge beaming eyes that made him taken aback. Those pearly hazelnut eyes could give someone diabetes!

“Hiro!” Tadashi growled, shaking it off, which only made Hiro yelp in glee from his frustration. “Gimme the remote! NOW!” He felt his veins popping out as his face began taking a deeper hue of red.

“Widdle Perfect College Bonehead wanna get his remo-moe back? How  _mature_.” Hiro laughed.

When Tadashi crouched forward over the arm of the couch to glare at him darkly, Hiro could barely hold back a chortle, choking a bit on his own spit.

Tadashi reached out to pull Hiro back up but before he could wrap his arms around Hiro's waist, one of Hiro's foot came up and kneed him hard in the stomach. When he lunged at him again, he found another foot shooting into his face.

“Come –  _OW!_  – cut it out! –  _OW!_ ”

Tadashi could only grab one of Hiro's legs while the other one kept reeling back and kicking him square in the nose or cheek. But when he tried to grab hold of the other foot, he lost hold of the previous one and got kicked again. He tried pulling at everything he could get a hold of while trying to keep his face away from Hiro's foot but all he could roughly do was pull at Hiro's pants, slightly revealing his brother's white briefs and only impeding Hiro slightly.

He was getting more and more frustrated that he was losing the wrestling match despite being both physically larger and stronger than Hiro, his scrawny little brother. In turn, he got more and more easier to handle, losing more energy rapidly to Hiro while the other was barely breaking a sweat.

Just like Hiro was hoping for. Tadashi may be a genius but when compared to Hiro he just couldn't compete.

“Dammit Hiro! I'm seriowuuuz,” Tadashi growled, temporarily breaking Hiro out of his thoughts when he felt one of his toes enter Tadashi's mouth, unintentionally tickling him.

“Hahaha, that tickles, stop it,” Hiro squirmed from the floor, cooing, and flailed around. He hugged his arms tightly around his chest and arched his back.

“You're the one doing it!” Tadashi stated.

He finally managed to smack the troublesome foot away and dived between the space of Hiro's legs, spreading them apart. He pulled the legs closer to him by Hiro's bum and wrapped the legs around his neck with his face pressed deep over Hiro's stomach. His face was filled with pure outrage that he hadn't notice that with his brother's legs wrapped around him that the younger boy's groin was dangerously pressed against his chin.

While Tadashi didn't take notice of his own actions, Hiro more than felt its affects. And Hiro wasn't as blind as his older brother as to what was going on.

“You–You gotta come and get it, else your show's gonna be over right?” Hiro said, face flushing red from Tadashi's movements while he attempted to kick his legs free to no avail.

Easily taking Hiro's feeble taunt, Tadashi jumped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Hiro's thin waist, twisting around and dragged Hiro halfway back onto the couch. The other boy gasped when he felt his older brother's warm breath from under his briefs when Tadashi's nose pressed into his behind. In his shock, Hiro took little note of the backside of his head hitting the side of the couch's lower area, feeling nothing at all.

Then quickly, like a boss, Tadashi stood on his feet without pause, lifting Hiro with him high into the air before proceeding to toss the smaller boy back onto the couch. He made sure to properly pin Hiro this time, holding his upper arms tightly with both of his large hands and pressing a knee over his stomach so he couldn't squirm away again.

He could only move at Hiro's pace for so long, he thought angrily.

It was silent. Almost as long as forever but neither brothers seemed to notice or mind, the both of them staring into each other's eyes, growing lost. Hiro laid on his back from the couch with a coy almost satisfied looked plastered to his face. Tadashi, on the other hand, was red throughout the entirety of his visage, huffing and puffing like a mad bull, sweat running down his forehead and down his taut chest.

The older boy was obviously using up a lot more energy than was necessary during the whole struggle. He was getting tired, Hiro noted. And  _easier_  to handle and control.

A smirk came up to Hiro's lips at the words that came out of his brother's mouth. “Give. Me. The. Remote.” Tadashi heavily breathed out each of the words.

“Ugh...” Hiro winced a bit, thinking about trying to Houdini his way out as he twisted his shoulders and wiggled his body. But he barely moved. Frozen like stone from under Tadashi's grasp and gaze. His eyes slowly raised to meet up with Tadashi's and the playful look was washed away, a look of admitted defeat replacing them. Tadashi's face slowly lit up in triumph but frowned once again when, in the blink of an eye, “.... _No_!” Hiro's cocky expression returned.

Hiro's look was of a playful jeer, one that threatened Tadashi to push further if he wanted to 'win him' as he proceeded to blow a raspberry at his brother, causing the other to wipe at his face, both in anger and to get rid of the spit.

“Oh, you're gonna get it!” Tadashi said, tightening his grasp on Hiro forcing him to shut his eyes as he gasped out in a sultry tone. Tadashi went to reach for the remote in Hiro's hand but the younger Hamada broke out of his brief moment of painful bliss and swung his now-free hand over his head, stretching it out as far as he possibly could away from Tadashi's grasp.

With his new-found freedom, Hiro waved around the remote like The Roadrunner, narrowly dodging Tadashi's ever present hand as it barely managed to take the remote from him.

When Tadashi tried to inch closer to his brother's outstretched hand that held the remote, the rest of his body was moving away from pinning Hiro, giving the other boy more breathing room while at the same time giving him... _less_.

Hiro's body was given more space to move now but he couldn't help but take note that some parts of Tadashi, particularly his private area was pressing against Hiro's chest in what could only be described as 'getting that one particular good itch and scratching the  _hell_  out of it'. His face flushed crimson from under Tadashi's belly and he unconsciously took in the deep musk of his older brother, it screamed of male pheromones with a hint of coconut oil. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was jolted awake when he felt large rugged hands wrap around his own:  _the one that was holding the remote_. He frowned at the shortened time frame. Blaming Tadashi for being a butt that just had to ruin everything.

He tried to pull it out of Tadashi's grasp but his brother was just as stubborn as he was and refused to let go. The two of them tugged back and forth harshly at the remote. Neither caring if their actions would break it. All that was in both of their minds was,  _'That's mine!'_ At first, it didn't look like either boy was losing any grip or stamina as the remote kept dancing back and forth between the two of them. That was until...

Blip.

The screen on the television blinked before a video, a homemade video appeared. Both brothers paused in their fight and mechanically turned to look at it. The younger of the two looked on at it in surprise and wonder while the older one dropped his jaw, only a look of horror and disgust filled him at the realization of what had just happened.

On the screen, there was a young boy of Japanese-American descent laying on his bed, his already messy raven locks were even messier as they flattened in sweat against the pillow under his head. The boy was a young teen and was half-covered by his bed sheets, moaning and gasping with one hand rubbing at his nipples from under his ruffled white T-shirt and the other...going a bit further south, pumping his lower flesh like a marathon. It was the unmistakeable image of a young boy exploring his body in ways that most boys his age (even those that were older) would wantonly do. But even more so...it was the image of a certain young,  _Hiro Hamada_.

Hiro stared up at the screen from where he laid, shock still evident in his eyes before he clenched them shut, trying to comprehend what was going on. He tried to take a deep breath. ' _Play it cool. Relax. Calm down._ _'_  He didn't want to regret what he might do if he went about it recklessly.

Then he opened his mouth. “Is that a camera...recording me?” He opened his eyes and stared into Tadashi's, unnerving the other as he said each word robotically. “As I'm...masturbating?” He slowly looked back at the screen and made a huge gulp. His eyes turned as big as plates before he turned back to look at Tadashi with narrowed, accusing eyes full of rage. By then, Tadashi's face had already filled with so much red that he could save the world twice over in blood donations alone. “Tadashi!” Hiro hissed the words, fuming out of his ears.

Fuck being calm and collected! Tadashi stole his privacy!

Tadashi shakily turned his head, bit by bit like the hands of a broken clock and then froze in place looking at anything but Hiro, not intending to meet with his eyes.

Seeing that Tadashi wasn't going to make an excuse for himself and seeing the silence as his confession, Hiro slowly dragged his words with venom. “You  _perverted,_ _sick, horny_ –”  _“_ _Mmpgh! Oh Tadashi, I want your big thing in my tiny hole so badly~!”_ Hiro's face flushed red immediately and became at a lost for words. Clamping his mouth shut.  _“Oh, you're so hot! Please...I want it!_ _I want to kiss your chest,_ _taste_ _you,_ _and mark you_ _everywhere people could see_ _–UUMMPH—_ _so_ badly _!_ _”_

Hiro slowly stood up from the couch and lumbered a few feet towards the television. A few strands of hair fell over his eyes, casting a shadow and Hiro's arms laid motionless at his sides.

Hiro was crestfallen.

He looked like a zombie, no longer filled with life. It was like he was just going to topple over right there and then but he didn't. He just stood there silently. Then as if time was trying to catch up to him, red rose up his body like a heated thermometer with steam shooting out of his ears. The sounds of a train blowing filled the room before he tilted his head to the side, dead to the world.

 _'_ _Oh, g_ _od kill me now!_ _'_ Hiro bit his lower lips, trying to hide his face in his palms. Just how long had Tadashi known about his sexual disposition towards him?!

Hiro never moved from his position and Tadashi was left on the couch to wonder what the next move should be, trying his hardest to ignore the sounds of the 'other Hiro'. On one hand, this was fucking embarrassing. On the other hand, it was  _fucking_  embarrassing!

He knew it was better now to apologize and admit his fault for recording Hiro and that he's been doing it for a good portion of the past few years...actually that may  _seem_  like the right thing to do but damn if it doesn't sound wrong or difficult. So what, he'll just be like “ _Oh, hey, yeah I've been recording you because you're so damn sexy and I'm a perverted brother. But it doesn't matter 'cuz we both have a thing for each other so that makes it a-okay?”_  Like hell, Tadashi thought! How can he word that better?

It was impossible, that's what!

Tadashi cursed at himself. He hated that he was a pervert with a surveillance fetish. He hated that he likes Hiro. He hated that Hiro's his  _brother_! He hated that he wanted to taste Hiro's virgin flesh! He hated himself for not having any sense of decency. And worst of all, he hated that he'd do it all over again if given the chance!

Hiro was just too sexy!

While both brothers were lost in their own thoughts, they hadn't noticed a certain squishy pitter-patter of vinyl against hard wooden surfaces until it was too late. “Hello, I am Baymax. Your Personal Healthcare Companion,” the large bubbly robot stated as he wobbled closer to the two of them.

“B-Baymax?!” – “What are you doing out here?!”

“I heard a sound of distress,” Baymax said with closed eyes, raising a finger. Hiro's moaning and mewing didn't seem to faze the robot at all and it didn't help make the two brothers feel more at ease.

If it wasn't awkward before, it was DEFINITELY awkward now.

Hiro and Tadashi looked from one another before looking back up at Baymax.

“Now what seems to be the problem?” Baymax asked, looking between the boys before speaking to Hiro.

“......” “.......”

“I will scan you now to assess the problem.” Baymax said, taking their silence as permission to go on.

“WAIT–”

“Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries but you are experiencing elevated hormonal imbalance, which is often common in adolescent males. Your dopamine levels are increased at high levels. And much of your blood seems to be entering your phallus and making it become erect.” At this both boys wanted to kick the robot out of the room. Did he have to say all of that with such nonchalance without reading the mood? That slightly chipper attitude about it didn't help one bit either! “Diagnosis: You are experiencing sexual arousal. Treatment: We must find a suitable partner to which you can have sexual intercourse. I will now look up any potential partners to which you can perform sexual activities with.”

“BAYMAX!” Both of them jumped at the robot and nailed him to the floor.

“Deactivate! Now!” Tadashi ordered.

“Please, go back in your box!” Hiro whined.

“But you need assistance.” Baymax said as he started to sit up, bouncing the brothers off of him without intending to. Tadashi slid across the floor and hit his back against the couch and Hiro bounced back on his butt a couple times. They both winced at the shock and pain, not expecting Baymax to work like a giant fluffy punching bag.

“Look, Baymax, we appreciate the... _input_  but Hiro doesn't really need help looking for any partners.” Tadashi sighed, scratching the back of his scalp in a rapid fashion. When Baymax whirled and turned his head to stare at Tadashi uncomfortably, he added, “And  _neither do I_!”

“I understand.” Baymax replied, closing his eyes and nodding in understanding. He raised a finger up and continued, “If that's the case I suggest treatment with masturbation to help relieve your sexual stress. It is common for young males to do so once or twice daily. I have a list of multiple methods in my database that I can show you–”

“BAYMAX!” Both of them lunged at Baymax again but in their confusion they missed with Tadashi landing at his feet and Hiro landing on him shortly after.

“Are you okay?” Baymax bent down and questioned them.

“YES!” They both exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

“On a scale of 1 to 10–“

“Why'd you have to make Baymax so pushy?” Hiro started to turn his stress and annoyance towards Tadashi.

“Hey! He can help a lot of people and some people need to realize that they need help!” Tadashi defended.

“Yeah, like what idiot won't realize that they're in pain and not want someone to help?”

“An idiot like  _you_ , you bonehead!”

The two of them ignored the fat marshmallow of a robot man and directed their full attention on one another. One boy raised a fist and the other attempted to kick before it became a fight cloud of flailing hands and feet in the air. It seemed as if all previous ache and fatigue had just upped and disappeared as they continued to wrestle each other, madly. Hiro grabbed Tadashi by the collar of his shirt and Tadashi was shoving his palm against Hiro's cheek. There was hair pulling, neck biting, and kicking all accompanied by angry moans and protests.

In the background, Baymax blinked while watching them. While it appeared to be somewhat violent, his scans showed that they were holding back more than they had let on. He decided that they were in healthy conditions before he finally took note of the other Hiro's moaning and cries of bliss. With blinking eyes, he looked up at the wide screen of the television and observed the Hiro on the screen, seemingly mesmerized.

After some minutes had past, he slammed a fist into his palm.

“I see. The love of two brothers can be measured in how much they fight and how they call for each other when separated.” Baymax stated proudly, enjoying the fact that he had learned of another human trait that would make him a better healthcare provider. Although he spoke softly, it immediately brought the two brothers out of their reverie and they froze mid-fight, gawking up at Baymax in horror.

“W-Wait, Baymax!” Tadashi quickly got up, dropping Hiro who was holding onto his torn shirt and pouted angrily at him with crossed arms from the floor.

His hair was in shambles. His shirt was outstretched and dragged down. He had bite marks in every visible (and non-visible) location. And his pants threatened to fall off from their position under his boxers. Everything about Tadashi screamed that he just came out of a train-wreck but he seemed to be unaffected by his outward appearance as if it was any other normal day.

He looked at Baymax, taking a deep breath.

“Look, big guy, ugh, that's not how siblings are–” He tried to come up with the right words so as to not mislead his creation.

“But is that not what you two are doing?” Baymax asked, slightly confused, cocking his head to the left curiously.

“Let's just say that...I'll need to add more data later, okay big guy?” Tadashi rubbed his hands nervously.

“I do not see the problem.” He blinked several times, slowly. “If that is indeed the case, can you two show me your bonding so that I can quickly absorb the information more efficiently?”

Tadashi turned to look at Hiro who had just gotten to his feet and blushed red. He felt like blasting out of the room and forgetting that any of this was happening. He had to put a stop to this before it got out of hand! But how?

Hiro frowned from where he stood, patting any dust left off of his lap. Tadashi was in one of his dorky moods again... If he waited for Tadashi to try to smooth things over it'll take a century! He marched forward past the two bumbling idiots, grumbling angrily to himself and grabbed something out from one of the cabinet drawers.

Sneaking up from behind Baymax with the finesse of a rhino on steroids, Hiro pulled out a taser, zapping Baymax with it.

SPPPPRRZZT!!!

Baymax groaned mechanically and bent forward as he fell on top of Tadashi. The air in him started to deflate rapidly, making ridiculous farting sounds which made Hiro raise a brow curiously.

“Ugh, Baymax can you please get off of me?” Tadashi groaned at the sudden force, finding himself too surprised to push the robot off of him.

“ _M-M-Muscularly baawbie~!”_  The white robot cooed, rubbing his thick fingers all over Tadashi's face, sticking a thumb into his open mouth. He crushed Tadashi in a warm hug.

Hiro leaned his waist out and held the taser in his hand like a good ole fashion cowboy before holstering the device in his back pocket, watching the two. “Come on, Baymax, let's get you back to your charging station.” Hiro said with a smirk. He tugged at Baymax's shoulders before the robot finally relented and walked him back into his room.  _“Baw bai, bawbie~!”_  Baymax continued to coo, waving one hand drunkenly at Tadashi before he disappeared out of sight.

When Hiro got back, Tadashi nervously smiled at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ugh, thanks, little brother.”

“No problem,  _aniki_. Now,” Hiro started, wrapping his arms around Tadashi's waist. He looked up at Tadashi, the words tied at his tongue before he swallowed it back down. A cute pout filled his visage as he looked up at Tadashi. “Umm...” Realization hit Hiro and he turned a full red once again.

Tadashi blushed heavily and was beside himself. Not sure of what to do or say, he placed a large hand over Hiro's head and petted him awkwardly. After a few moments, he got more comfortable, smiling, before he wrapped his arms around Hiro's smaller frame.

He felt like he had forgotten about something, what with Baymax interrupting and all but lost himself in his and Hiro's warmth.

Then the sounds of a door opening and slamming shut made both boys freeze where they were. Tadashi's eyes shot open and he slowly started to take in his surroundings.

“ _Oh, Tadashi! Yes! Yes! Oh, God, yes!”_  Sounds of what can only be described as two slabs of wet meat smacking each other were heard, along with the mewings of a very erotic Hiro greatly reminded them of their current predicament.

They both looked shakily at the screen with an HD close up version of Hiro doing what one would call, 'spanking the monkey' and turned blue. It didn't help that the two of them had loose and torn clothing from their earlier fight. Hiro's butt stuck out for all to see as his shorts draped just over his knees with his briefs sticking out from under them. His medium T-shirt now became stretched out and looked a bit too large for him as it struggled to hold onto his bare shoulders, falling to the side. And Hiro's hair was even messier than it has ever been as it was caked in sweat with one half of his side flattened and the other sticking out like a crazed porcupine.

While Tadashi was looking like he had ran through a horde of fangirls after a rock concert. Hickeys and bruises were plastered all over all visible skin. His shirt was torn to the point that it all but hung onto him, looking more like an open jacket than what it actually was. And his jeans were torn and drenched heavily in sweat creating a few black coatings that could've resembled  _something else_  on certain patches near his groin.

They both gulped loudly as they heard their aunt walk up the stairs, speaking loudly. “Hey, boys, I had time to make some of your favorite wings before closing shop and–” Aunt Cass froze. Her gaze fell upon her two nephews, eyes filled with obstruct horror. She eyed the boys then the television then the boys again, jaw hanging wide opened as if about to say something but then quickly closed it. Turning red, she started walking backwards, attempting to sneak away but the stairs had started to creak loudly with every step as her head disappeared in embarrassing increments behind the walls.

“Umm...congratulations, boys! I'm proud-proud of you for finally confessing to each other. Just so you know, I support you no matter what!” Aunt Cass yelled out, her voice choking with each attempt at trying to find the right words. They could hear her face turn multiple shades of red into purple, afraid that she might need CPR. “I–ugh–realized that I had forgotten to buy some  _hot sauce_. Yeah! I-I'll be right back!” Then the door slammed shut.

Now it was all silent except for the constant groaning in the background.

“Um, let's turn that off.” Hiro finally spoke up for the two of them, snapping out of his daze, before grabbing the remote. He switched it to a cartoon show and sat down, now wearing a normal and nonchalant look on his face. Tadashi joins him soon after, sitting down right beside him. After a few seconds had passed, Hiro placed his hand gingerly on Tadashi's thigh and both boys slowly became beet red once again.

If awkwardness could kill, the two brothers had died ten times over already. Of all the people to catch them doing something so embarrassing.

“Oh, yeah.” Tadashi suddenly said, aloud. Finally remembering  _one more_  thing.

He didn't get a chance to watch his program.

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took months before they could even make eye contact with their aunt.


End file.
